Haunted by ghosts of the past
by Nlambert99
Summary: Just when Sara thought her life couldn't get any worse, a crime scene linking the miniature killer and Basderic releases secrets that she wanted to hide from even herself (contains mild descriptions of self harm and domestic abuse).
1. Chapter 1

_**Haunted by Ghosts of the past**_

**Summary**: Just when Sara thought her life couldn't get any worse, a crime scene linking the miniature killer and Basderic releases secrets that she wanted to hide from even herself (contains graphic descriptions of self harm and domestic abuse).

**trigger warning** on serious mentions of self harm, child abuse and domestic abuse, and alcohol abuse, please don't read if you are triggered by this

**Disclaimer**: I actually don't really own anything this time, except the idea of how to write it and put it into words

A/N: this story used to be called it's all about feeling numb but no one reviewed or anything so I deleted it and changed it, quite a bit.

* * *

**Haunted by Ghosts of the past - A CSI fan-fiction by nlambert99**

** Chapter 1 - The revealing (part 1)**

Sara awoke to the ear piercing sound of her alarm clock from the next room, as she went to shut the stupid thing up she switched on the tv, and to get ready for work and listen to the news and weather report. She had just time to sit and drink a cup of coffee and watch the weather do she did so, she sighed and listed to the announcement that the reporter said: "Las Vegas and the surrounding area, including Nevada state, have been issued with a heat wave warning, this will remain active until sunday so wear light cool clothing and enjoy the sun when you can". Great, she thought, just great, why am I so stupid, long sleeves in a heat wave, idiot.

* * *

**The night before **

"why?" Sara asked her self over and over again as she dragged the shinning silver object across the skin of her wrist. Her wrist looked like a road map of a busy city, cuts, new and old, as well as scars lined her skin like junctions and roads in many different directions. "why?" she repeated before crying her self to sleep on her bathroom floor, again.

* * *

**The present**

Sara arrived at the CSI building 10 minutes early and was already near collapsing from the heat, she went to the Locker room after she had clocked in with Judy the receptionist and downed her self with deodorant. Today is going to be a long day she told her self. She was interrupted from her thoughts by Finn entering the room, and placing her bag in her locker before putting on her CSI vest, she smiled at Sara before asking "long sleeves in this heat Sara? You need to do your washing more girl, wanna borrow a vest top?"

"yeah, I do need to wash my clothes more" Sara agreed "no thanks, I'll live" she continued adding hopefully to the end of her sentence in her mind.

"okay, whatever, if you change your mind, you know my locker combination, so help yourself" Finn replied

"thanks, I will bear that in mind" Sara lied

"how are you anyway?" Finn asked, the two had become close friends since Sara's recent encounter with Basderic and Sara really had begun to trust the woman, she deeply wanted to tell everyone who she worked with about her feelings, she knew that they all loved her and would help her, but she trusted Julie Finlay more, she just had that kind of personality that made you want to open up to them and tell them everything but Sara was lost on how to bring it up and scared at how she would react, even more scared that she would react the same way everyone else did after everything, and disown her. Sara eventually replied with her typical response "I'm fine" she told her,

Sara was assigned to work with d.b and finn in a domestic abuse investigation, great, my life just gets better she thought, just want I want, a domestic abuse case, just what I need. She was bought out of her trance when d.b parked up the car and Finn asked her if she was sure that she was okay. To which she simply nodded and followed the pair into the scene, what made it worse was it was nearly an exact replica of the scene that tormented her in her night mares. She walked over to the kitchen counter and she had to look twice as she swore she saw an exact mini recreation of the scene, her worst nightmare was confirmed when she read a post it note which had been attached to the model. It read ...

* * *

**A/N:** dun dun dunnnnn, sorry I know everyone hates cliff hangers, but its late and I just had to, I hope you enjoyed please tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** And we continue where we left off, hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim to owning CSI

* * *

And you'd thought we'd both leave you alone.

Do you remember me? Or me?

How is Grissom? Oh yeah you wouldn't know would you, even after everything you've been through together it's over! Have fun Sara!

From, well you should know the answer to this.

Sara just stood there in a state of shock, she turned her head to see d.b and Finn behind her faces etched with concern, it wasn't though until D.B put his hand on her supportively and asked "Sara what exactly does this mean?" that she acknowledged their presence. 'I Can't do this, not again' She thought. Finn was surprised at Sara's next action, she just ran towards the car, got in and broke down and cried repeating over and over again "why me

**Crime Scene **

Finn was just about to follow Sara when D.B held her back, "give her some space Jules, looks like she needs it, here just start processing" he concluded handing her a camera, Finn just nodded and began to process the scene.

**Inside the Car**

Sara looked up to see doc Robbins knocking on the car window, her eyes brimming with tears she nodded and he opened the car and got in, "Sara, what's going on?" he asked her as put his hand on hers supportively, "it's, all, coming, back" Sara wept

"what is Sara?"

everything, my crappy childhood, Natalie and Basderic, its all in there" she continued pointing to the house "they're back"

At this he wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to calm down before he said, "Do you wanna go back with Jim?" he heard no reply but he felt Sara nod her head so he stepped out of the car and held his hand out to her, to which she took and was led towards Brass.

"Jim, take Sara back with you?" Doc Robbins said

"Come on Sara" Brass said as he put his arm around her waist and led her towards his car, after he'd seen Sara run out he'd gone in and looked at the scene, he'd read it and acted immediately contacting

the prison and making sure Natalie and Basderic were placed in a secure unit separately, he'd also phoned the rest of the team and told them about the scene, he had almost phoned Grissom but he'd stopped himself remembering what Sara had told the team and concluded this wasn't a option, he'd made sure Sara was in the seat and had her seatbelt on and set off for the lab, he felt himself gasp when Sara's sleeves rode up her arms "oh Sara" he sighed and realised that she'd fallen asleep.

**Brass' office**

"hey Sara, wake up, it's just a dream" Jim said as he shook her awake, the woman had jumped up and again began crying. After she'd calmed down she looked up to Jim who had thought to give her some space and carried on with his work, "Jim can I phone Gil" she asked

"Sure Kiddo" he said as he handed her his phone and stepped out of the room as she phoned her ex-husband

After three rings he picked up

"Grissom" he said...

* * *

**A/N**: What can I think of to happen now, muhahaha, I feel evil, does anyone no of any anti-evil tablets, I maybe able to write a nice part to this then! please review, I will upload in less time as I will have more inspiration. Natasha


End file.
